Dot Hack: Complications
by Darthin
Summary: A new character, Drachen has recently purchased the game The World. At first it's hard to understand, but his friend shows him the ropes. Over time he begins to discover that not all is as he first thought... Updates, major. First, I added Chapter 3 fo
1. Prologue: Log in

_Disclaimer: I own nothing Project Dot Hack. I've only seen the shows and played the games._

**Dot Hack/Complications**

**Prologue**

The Silver-haired wavemaster Tsukasa had waited forever for this moment. She was finally going to log out. She had been trapped in the game for a long time. All her friends have helped her find the way here. Morganna had tried so hard to trap her here and yet she was the one who had mistakenly helped her. She made a mistake. Tsukasa had been trapped so long, and her memories slowly began to fade away and for a while, she had thought herself a guy. Recently, her memories had started coming back to her. She had remembered that she was a girl. It was her time to exit "The World". No more waiting, she had seen Aura awaken. As Tsukasa logged out she felt happiness and warmth. At the exact same moment, another player by the name of Drachen logged in

No longer did Tsukasa have to deal with the burden of being forever logged in to "The World". She had learned so much about the game. It was the end of her adventures, but the problems in "The World" had begun to escalate. Morganna was angry and wasn't going to stop now. It was just a change of plans. She sent Skeith: The Terror of Death after Aura. The future of "The World" is in jeopardy and Drachen is about to find that things aren't always as they appear. Drachen's adventures had just started. The enemy is now angrier than ever.

**Characters:**

**Character profile:**

Name: Drachen

Real World Name: Darthin

Gender: Male

Character: Level 1 Twin blade

Appearance: Long, silver hair. On each cheek lays a red silhouette of a dagger. A crimson tunic covered by an unbuttoned black over shirt. Black pants that puff up at the ankles due to extra length and a string tied at the bottom. The pants have red slash shaped marks on each side.

Character bio: New player who logged in at the exact same moment as Tsukasa logged out.

**Information:**

**The World:**

The World is the most successful game of its time. It is a massive multiplayer online role playing game(mmorpg). The game has over 20 million players and is based off the game Fragment. The World is where most of this story will take place.

**More to come in chapter 1.**

**Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 1: First Adventure

**Chapter 1**

As Drachen's character appeared in Mac Anu, he looked around to discover the world around him. It looked so awesome. It seemed so real as if he wasn't in game that he was actually in the real world. Only it was better because he could do more here. He began to look over his character's look. He liked his look. His crimson tunic shined in the bright light. He had a pair of baggy black pants with a crimson slash-shaped mark on the sides. He scanned the nice black shirt that covered the crimson tunic. He unbuttoned it and took it off. He looked at the back of the shirt. It had the Yin Yang Symbol with a long black dragon in front of it. He slipped the shirt back on, but he didn't bother to button it back up.

Since this was Drachen's first time entering "The World", he decided to explore the game. He didn't have time to waste. He only had 10 minutes before his friend logged in. His friend was an experienced player. It was thanks to him that he even decided to buy the game. Drachen's friend was Balmung of the Azure sky. Drachen saw on the board that he was quite popular among other players.

Drachen first passed the recorder who was shouting, "Come save your game before you go adventuring, don't lose unnecessary experience." Drachen made note of that, he never wanted to have work up to something twice. He noticed tons of players running past him throughout the day. They seemed to not even notice him. It was okay though. At least it was better than school.

As time passed he noticed he had better head to the bridge to meet up with Balmung. Since he arrived with some extra time, He began to lean on the edge of the bridge and stare at the calm running water. He sighed.

"What's wrong?" came a voice from behind.

"Huh?" Drachen gasped.

"It's just me", came Balmung's voice.

"Oh, you came!" Drachen sighed with relief.

"Of course." said Balmung.

"I guess you're late even here." Drachen chuckled.

"Very funny!" Balmung said. "Let's just go, I found a great newbie field. Come on." Balmung and Drachen walked over to the chaos gate.

"What's this?" Drachen wondered as he stared at a spinning blue ring.

"This is the chaos gate," said Balmung. "This is the way we get from field to field."

"How's it work?" Drachen asked.

"We use a combination of 3 keywords," Balmung said.

"Key…words?" Drachen questioned.

Balmung said, "You can find many on the boards."

"O…kay," Drachen nodded.

"Well, let's head over to the field _Frozen Beheaded Damsel,_" Balmung insisted.

"Ummm… how?" Drachen asked.

"Say the keywords while near the gate," Balmung explained. "Let's go. **Frozen Beheaded Damsel**." Balmung disappeared in a flash.

"Got it!" Drachen yelled. "**Frozen Beheaded Damsel**."

Yellow rings surrounded as he disappeared from the water city of Mac Anu. He appeared in a snowy field. He looked around, no sign of Balmung. He looked again and saw a monster closing in on him. He jumped to the side.

"What was that?" Drachen cried. The monster turned around and came in for another attempt. "Ahh!"

"Die fiend!" came the shouts of Balmung. Balmung slashed with incredible accuracy. The monster turned black and fell to the ground. In a moment the monster dissolved into the air.

"Damn!" Drachen yelled. "What happened? I froze the moment I was in danger. I'm such a coward!"

"You're new," Balmung began. "They'll be many more battles for you. Many more."

"I just I hope I'm not so, wh...what's this?" Drachen wondered as he began to glow.

"You have just leveled up," said Balmung.

"Seriously? I leveled up? Yahoo!" Drachen cheered only to be knocked down by a new approaching enemy. "Ow.. This sucks! How'd he hit me from there?"

"Magic. Did you just say "ow"? Balmung asked.

"Yeah, why?" Drachen said as he rubbed his head.

"Did you feel pain?" Balmung said as he stared in awe.

"Or course, he just hit me. I'm not as strong as you," Drachen added.

"But…oh, never mind. Let's just beat this monster," Balmung said.

"Ok, got it. Yaaaaah," Drachen fought with all his might. "Just die already. Hiya.

"What is going on?" Balmung asked himself.

The battle continued fiercely. Balmung watched as the small twin blade fought the monster. The monster dodged many of Drachen's attacks. Drachen wasn't doing so hot. He barely did any damage and he was being blasted by spells every time he lost track of the creature. Drachen could barely walk. The monster blasted him. Drachen saw it coming this time though. He jumped to the ground to avoid the blast. It worked, but only for a few seconds. The creature jumped on him and began whipping him.

Drachen lay there, unable to move. All he could do was stare upwards into the creature's eyes. He fainted. Balmung saw that Drachen had little HP left. He slashed the monster in half. The creature died. Balmung picked up Drachen and carried him to a wall to lean against. He looked at the small twin blade realizing that maybe he had chosen too hard a field.

"Pha Repth!"

After a few hours passed, Drachen pulled himself up. He fell down to the ground. He tried again, this time using the wall as a support. He yawned and looked towards Balmung. Balmung looked back. Drachen smiled.

"Ready to go?" asked Drachen.

"Sorry, I have to investigate something, I'm meeting up with a friend soon, I might not see you for a while." Balmung responded.

Drachen gaped in awe. He wondered, "Am I the cause of this?" He didn't want to be in the way of Balmung's fun time.

Balmung seemed to read his mind, "It's not your fault so don't worry. It's just that there seems to be a problem with something. Ok"

"Can you tell me how to leave?" Drachen asked.

"Open options menu and click gate out." He explained.

"Thank you, maybe some other time." He yelled.

Balmung disappeared in a flash. Drachen decided that he was going to finish this. He started this, and he's going to go all the way. He checked his map and noticed the dungeon.

"Let's go," he said.

As he continued through the fields, he saw another magic portal. "I'm ready this time," he shouted. He stepped toward the magic portal as began to open. He held out his blades. He looked at the creature. It towered over him by 10 feet. He ran as fast as he could. Then he turned around. "I'm not backing down. VAK ROM." A tornado of fire surrounded the creature, damaging it. As the tornado began to fade, Drachen jumped over him, flipping. As he landed on the other side he turned around and jumped into the air slashing the beast with his right blade. As he came down he stabbed the creature with his left blade. He began to slide down the creature, the blade ripping through its skin. It fell to the ground as Drachen pulled his blade out.

"That was too easy," he shouted. "I'm headed for the dungeon." He ran to the dungeon, smiling. He was having some real fun. He hadn't had this much fun since the arcade first opened up. When he finally made it inside the dungeon, he laughed. He looked around at the walls and the ceiling. It was awesome. The graphics rocked. This wasn't pieced together in one week, that's for sure. "I'm here."

"It's not so bad, yeah. This is better than I thought. I'm not going to quit just yet. I think I might actually be getting the hang of it. Yeah! I'm gonna stay." He nodded as if confirming his decision. Then he noticed he had just been talking to himself. He laughed at himself. "Well, I guess, I better finish this dungeon. It should be fun, yeah, real fun."

Drachen ran through the dungeon, battling all the monsters on the way. He continued to give it his all, slowly becoming stronger. When he arrived on the second floor, he realized the rooms were darker, and the enemies stronger. As he came to a break in the path he wondered what to do. He took his goggles off and studied the manual. "Oh," he realized how obvious it was. He put the goggles back on and used a fairy's orb. He took a right. He saw now down path, but he did see a room that was probably the great Gott Statue he heard about. One problem, there was a magic portal in the room just before it. Drachen stepped in. The magic portal opened revealing two monsters. He ran at them and was suddenly blasted with a spell. He screamed and realized he received no damage. When he tried to move, it didn't work, his body just sat there. He was paralyzed. He accessed the personal menu into the items menu. He quickly used an antidote on himself.

He was able to move again. He ran at the enemy slashing it as he ran past. When he had made it to the other side, he turned around and ran back. This time he was thrown up against the wall. "Ack!" He yelled as he slammed into the wall and began to fall. "This pain, it hurts. I gotta win fast." As he landed he received another jolt of pain. He quickly got on his feet and ran up to the enemy. "Tiger claws!" He spun around in mid-air slashing both enemies. When he landed there was still one enemy left. He began to slash it repeatedly. It fell to the ground after several slashes. He walked to the next room. He saw the Gott Statue. He opened the treasure that lay in front of it. It held a new piece of leg armour, a Golden Grunty, and a Grunt Doll. He put on the new leg armour and used the Golden Grunty to increase his hp amount by 30. Today was a good day. He pulled out a sprite ocarina and used it to get out of the dungeon. He clicked gate out. He ran to the recorder and saved his game.

"Time to log out I guess," He decided. He logged out. Tomorrow should bring more adventures.


	3. Chapter 2: New Problems

Quote: "'The World' is more than just an online game. Something with another purpose is lurking within." Kite

**Chapter 2**

Darthin woke up early that morning. He heard the sound of a new e-mail coming in. He jumped to his computer to check who it was from. Balmung! He went to read and to his disappointment he read:

Sorry!

Author: Balmung

I won't be in contact with you for a while. I need to investigate something. I wish I could tell you more, but for now, just know this, you are at the center of it all.

Later.

"Hmmm… Guess I'll log in for a while," Darthin thought. "Too bad about Balmung though. Log in!" Drachen shouted the last 2 words as he clicked the button labeled as so. His room became Mac Anu as he slipped on his goggles. Mac Anu looked better than ever. It had a special reflection on the water, the experience felt livelier than a parade. Drachen, Darthin's character, was now a level 2 twinblade. A twinblade is anyone who wields two small daggers or anything that can cut. They are usually small and fast, but lack in power.

Drachen thought about what to do. He made up his mind. He was going to go train so he can get stronger. He remembered some keywords he saw in a gaming magazine the other day. He ran to the chaos gate with such speed that people spun around after he passed by. When he was almost there he stopped. He realized he'd better save before he went. He talked to the recorder who saves his character.

"**Relaxing Fallen Bedtime**." Three golden rings formed around him transporting him out of the safety of the city. When the graphics had completely changed the golden rings disappeared. A seemingly endless desert stood before him. He immediately jumped backwards as he heard the sound of a magic portal opening. As the portal disappeared a monster formed. It was a Swordmanoid. Drachen stared at the creature and decided his best chance was to use his speed. This monster had the ability to win in a swordfight.

"I think this'll be fun," Drachen said to himself.

"Baah," screamed the monster. The battle had begun.

Drachen rushed around the monster, but the monster turned faster than Drachen thought he would and the Swordmanoid pushed him back. Drachen flew back and fell to the ground. Dust flew up into the air around him. As the dust cleared, Drachen stood breathing with long deep breaths. When he caught his breath he rushed in again. When the monster slashed forward, Drachen jumped over his sword and got behind the monster. He slashed the monster to the ground. A small dust cloud blew forward. Drachen got back in a fighting stance as the monster slowly got back to his feet. Drachen swallowed.

At that moment, he heard the faint words, "Ap Do." He surged with an unfamiliar power. All he knew was that this would give him the edge he needed. He ran circles around the creature forming a large dust wall. The monster began to lose track of where Drachen was. The monster could barely catch a glimpse of him. Suddenly, he felt a blade hit him in the front of his right shoulder. The he felt it on the back of his left and then it seemed to be everywhere. Then as the monster looked up Drachen came down upon his head, cracking it open in one final move. The monster fell to the ground and faded out of the field.

"All right…" Drachen started. "…Who helped me?" From behind a tree stepped a small female wavemaster.

"Umm…" she began. "I did." Her voice was quiet but soothing. She looked gorgeous. Her long hair was a bright shade of red that glowed in the sun. She had blue eyes that seemed to be made of water itself. Her eyelashes were long and attractive. She wore a kimono with a white top and a light purple bottom. It complimented her slender form. She wore no form of footwear and her toe were the same color as her hair.

Drachen swallowed. This girl was beautiful. It took him forever but finally he forced himself to say, "What's your name?" He said it quietly but at least he was able to force the words out.

"I'm Kikyo," she smiled. He smiled back.

"Thanks for the help with that monster." It was much easier to talk this time. "And… by any chance… would you wanna form a party with me?"

"Yes, definitely," she said excitedly. They became a party.

"How about we clear out the dungeon? It could be fun"

"Okay, let's go." They ran to the dungeon as fast as they could. As they entered the first room their lungs were about to explode. They took a short break.

"Let's think of a name for our team," Drachen suggested.

"Okay, how about the Adventurers of Twilight," Kikyo suggested.

"I like it, now, as the Adventurers of Twilight, let's clear out this dungeon." The team ran into the next room and prepared for battle as the magic portal opened to reveal the monster.

"Get ready," they both said to each other. Then they smiled at each other. When it disappeared it revealed a chest. Drachen slowly walked up to it. He reached down and just before he opened it, it jumped at him sending him slamming into the wall.

"Ahhhhh," Drachen screamed as Kikyo stared in confusion. "Not again, I thought maybe I was just imagining it. But no. It's real. What do I do?"

"What are you saying? I don't understand."

"I can feel the pain that I receive in this world. I know it sounds crazy, even I don't understand this crazy world."

"I don't know why, but I believe you. Let's finish this. VAK KRUZ!" Fireballs began to form around the enemy. They all converged upon the enemy destroying it completely. Kikyo ran over to Drachen. "REPTH!" Drachen felt better as his whole body began to heal. He started to pull himself up. Kikyo caught him before he fell back down. She helped him to his feet.

"Thanks, I thought I could handle it, but the pain hurts more than anything in the real world. I… don't understand."

"It's okay; it'll turn out all right. You'll see." She smiled at him. He smiled back. Then it turned back into a frown.

"How are you so sure?" He asked.

"I'm not, but… at least it makes people feel a little better."

"Maybe you're right, maybe it's the encouragement I need." His frown turned back into a smile. "Okay, let's do this." Drachen grabbed Kikyo's hand and ran deeper into the dungeon. They made it through 4 rooms without conflict, but the 5th didn't show such generosity. Drachen took his twin blades and crossed his arms in front of his face. Drachen held his twin bladed much like kite. He held them so if he held his fists straight out they would point down. He ran towards the monster and slashed at it only to be deflected by the enemy's scissor blades. He was sent flying back into the wall so he bent his knees and pushed off the wall with his feet and flew back at the monster spinning.

"Look out!" Kikyo shouted at Drachen as he flew towards the creature. Just as he noticed why he was hit by the creature's tail. He hadn't noticed the amazing speed of this monster. Kikyo shouted, "Be careful! This monster is smart. We're going to need a well-planned strategy. REPTH!" She finished, healing Drachen.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Drachen looked to Kikyo for the plan. She seemed to still be coming up with one.

"Okay, I got an idea. We're going to need to trick it into doing the wrong thing." She explained the plan to Drachen. They nodded in agreement. Drachen ran forward and right when the creature was about to cut him in half he took a quick turn and the creature's blades got stuck in the ground. It still had an open hand. Drachen ran behind the creature and it slashed randomly because it couldn't see. It got its other scissor blade stuck in the wall. Drachen was ready to finish it off. "Ap do!" Kikyo shouted. Drachen ran up the side of the wall and jumped down at an angle toward the creature's head. It swung its tail at him. "Tiger Claws!" Drachen shouted beginning to go into a super fast spin. He cut right through the creature's tail. "Staccato!" He shouted. He began slashing at high-paced dance. The creature fell to the ground.

"Whew, close one." Drachen said. Kikyo nodded in agreement. Just as they were about to leave the room, it began to shake. The monster lifted its head. It was different than before. It now had a certain invincible aura about it. "What the hell?" Drachen took a step back. It was too late. A whip had come down on Drachen's back. He fell to the ground as Kikyo stared in complete horror. The creature was just about to whip Kikyo when Drachen rose back up.

"VIRUS SLASH!" Drachen's blades began to glow black. He jumped up and slashed his sword at the air. The creature's right arm flew off. He slashed with the other blade and the creature's left arm flew off. Drachen made a circular motion with his twin blades. A dark circle formed and began to suck the creature in. The creature was sent flying into another dimension area. Drachen fell to the ground and landed on his feet. Kikyo kept staring in horror, this time, not at the monster, at Drachen. Drachen stared at himself in horror. He didn't understand this new power.

This world seemed to have more to share than what he first would've thought. All this time he was wondering "why me?" and "what did I do?" He finally brought himself to speak.

"What…just happened? I don't understand."

Kikyo brought herself to speak next. "I…don't know. It's new to me too. They sat in silence for a long time, trying to understand the situation.

Thanks for the reviews, I'll try to update more often, my computer was down for a while, I tried to describe a little better in this chapter. You'll find out more about what happens to the monsters later on. Hope this one's a little better than the last one. Read and Review. 


	4. Chapter 3: Decisions

A/N: Sorry about the recent delays in my updates, this chapter should hopefully be better than the first few. BTW, if you are reading the story, but not reviewing, plz review, for a while, I had little encouragement to continue. Again, thx for the reviews.

Quote: Do you know the path that I desire?  Tsukasa

Chapter 3 

After a while the two began to talk again. It started out slow, but they were finally able to talk normally.

"I, uh, really didn't know, well, I didn't know I could do that skill," Drachen said. I really want to explain what just happened to you, but, well, I don't know enough about it."

"I want to ask you, but, I don't quite know…where to begin," Kikyo said. "I don't understand enough to even begin. I do hope that you're going to be okay." The group was finally starting to understand each other. "I can help!"

"What!" Drachen shouted. "You could've been killed and yet you still want to risk your life. Why would you do something like that?"

"I don't know. What I do know is-is that you're the most exciting person in my life for the longest time. I-I'm just not ready to leave you behind." Kikyo began to cry. Drachen didn't know what to do. He had never dealt with girls in his life. Kikyo had been the closest thing to a girlfriend he's ever had.

"Please…don't cry." Drachen walked towards her and put his hand on her shoulder. She slapped him. He fell to the ground. He wasn't very talented at making people feel better. "I'm sorry. It's just that…I don't want you to get hurt, because of me. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself."

Kikyo stopped crying. She stepped towards him and suddenly threw her arms around him and put her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat. Drachen didn't understand what was happening. He didn't know how to respond. He slowly put his arms around her and pulled her close.

"Please-please, don't leave me. I just…want to be around you. Is there something wrong with that?" Drachen was about to respond when Kikyo shushed him. She didn't want an answer. She just wanted to hold him, for a little while longer. She knew if they began talking, it'd ruin the moment.

Drachen began to wonder if Kikyo could feel too. He could feel her warmth from the first moment she put her arms around him. He didn't know what she was thinking. His body slowly started to feel warmer. Her hair seemed to glow in the small light that shown in. Drachen ran his fingers through her hair and felt the silkiness that the hair contained. Not a single knot in her hair. He felt bad for bringing her into this. He knew that it would be hard to protect her, but if it kept her happy, he could do it. He could feel her cheek pressed up to his chest, his heart began to beat ever faster. He didn't know what was happening to him. He knew he wanted it to last forever. It just had to last.

After a long while, Kikyo took her arms off Drachen, his heartbeat returning to a normal pace, her warmth leaving him. The two looked at each other.

"Can I please come?" Kikyo asked.

"If it…makes you happy," Drachen forced himself to let her come along. He wanted her, but he was afraid that she would be put into danger if she stuck with him. He realized though, that she might be in danger away from him, but this way, he could protect her. Drachen began to head to the next room of the dungeon as Kikyo grabbed his shoulder.

"Don't forget me," she said to him. They moved into the next room and quickly pushed themselves against the walls. They looked around the room.

"Looks like this room is safe," Drachen whispered. They relaxed their bodies as they walked into the next floor of the dungeon. The stairs were slightly messed up and Drachen tripped on his way down. "Ack!" Drachen howled with pain. Kikyo ran forward and lifted him up to a sit up a position. "And I thought I'd be the one helping you." He clutched his leg in pain.

"Shut up!" Kikyo told him. She didn't want Drachen feeling useless. He was obviously trying really hard to be the big tough guy. Kikyo felt bad for him. He was having a hard time walking and even breathing. Ever since he used the skill he seemed unsure of himself. What would happen if Drachen couldn't handle himself? "REPTH!" She healed him and picked him up the rest of the way. She knew he only needed a little push.

Drachen felt better after being healed. He finally brought himself to smile. He grabbed her hand used a speed charm. His feet began to move at humanly impossible paces. After a couple rooms an enemy showed it self. Drachen and Kikyo raised their weapons to challenge the beast. Kikyo immediately yelled, "RUE KRUZ!" Water formed around Drachen's blade. When he slashed the water converged upon the two blades. It drowned the monster in a flood of water and blood. Drachen pushed off of the monster's head and landed next to Kikyo.

Kikyo looked at Drachen and noticed that he was breathing hard. She could tell that he was keeping something secret. He wasn't telling something that would help understand him. Maybe it was fate that they had met. Maybe it wasn't just a coincidence. Maybe he was keeping it secret because even he didn't know what it was. When she looked into his eyes, she noticed they were a silver-green. When she looked at Drachen she realized he needed something. She reached into her item pouch on took out a small black cap with a sliver stripe around it. She put it gently on his head and he turned to her.

"Thanks," he said. "I think I have something for you." He pulled a flower out of his pocket and put it in her hair. "It looks great on you." He swallowed hard. He was kind of embarrassed. She looked carefully into her staff at her reflection. The flower looked wonderful in her hair.

"Thanks," she said as she jumped up and wrapped her arms around him. Drachen blushed. Even though she had done this once already, he didn't get used to it. She let go a little sooner this time. She turned away as she blushed. Drachen thought he had done something wrong. He thought she was mad at him. When she turned back she smiled. Drachen felt relieved.

The party ran deeper into the dungeon. Their mission, the gott statue treasure. When Drachen lifted his blades for another fight, he realized his blades had turned black and curved a little more than before. It was strange. He didn't remember his blades being like that. They had a sliver lightning-shaped stripe running through them. Kikyo noticed them after a few seconds and had the same awe-struck look as him. Drachen began to focus on the fight just in time to dodge a fatal blow. He ran away as fast as he could. The monster was hot on his tail. Drachen jumped and did a back flip near the wall. The creature hadn't been ready and it slammed head on into the wall. Drachen ran to the opposite side to get some rest.

"VAK KRUZ!" Drachen took a look to see Kikyo blasting the creature. The creature turned towards her. It ran at top speed towards her.

"NOOOOO!" Drachen yelled. "I won't let you hurt her. RUE KRUZ!" Ice particles began to form around the creature. Drachen held his blades at arm's length ready to cross them at any moment. "NOW!"

"Okay," Kikyo said. "RAI KRUZ!" Balls of lightning formed around the monster. Kikyo held her staff up in the air. The lightning started to attach to the ice. "Ready!" Drachen and Kikyo released the RueRai Kruz upon the enemy. The enemy was fried. Drachen fell to his knees. His arm had been bitten one he back flipped over the monster. His arm stung. He cried out in pain.

Kikyo had found new head armor. She equipped it. She wanted to test out the new skill. She ran to Drachen. "La Repth!" she said. Drachen and Kikyo began to feel a healing sensation. It felt great. Healed, they walked into the next room. When the next room loaded, they saw the Gott Stature.

"You take the treasure, it's all yours," Drachen said.

"You sure?" Kikyo asked.

"Definitely," Drachen answered. Kikyo opened the treasure chest and pulled out a staff. The staff was the color white. It had a red lightning-shaped tip and floating an inch above the tip was a ball that seemed to be made of light itself. She also pulled out two dolls. She seemed disappointed about the dolls, but she loved the staff. She shrunk her old staff to stick it in her pouch. She put the new one in her hands. It looked awesome.

The team was back in the safety of Mac Anu. Drachen realized it was getting late and his mother would be home any minute. "I'd better log out. My mother will kill me. Later." Drachen disappeared behind the golden rings.

"Later…" she whispered as he left. She was a little sad he had to go. She realized that he couldn't stay on forever, but it was still hard. "Maybe I'll train a little longer." She ran to the Chaos Gate and warped to another field.

Drachen was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling. Balmung had told him "The World" was a fun online game. Yet, nothing had seemed fun. It all seemed real and unexplainable. Even though he should be asleep, he got back online. He looked around. He didn't see Kikyo. He walked to the bridge and stared down at the water. It seemed so much more realistic in the dark. He stared at it. It entranced him, lured him in. He sat there, staring at the river. He couldn't take his eyes off of it. He began to yawn.

"Man, I'm tired. I better go to sleep." He finally brought himself to logout. He didn't want to get grounded from the game when he had just finally bought it. He went to bed. As he slept he dreamt about what might happen in "The World" tomorrow.


End file.
